


Running

by SinTheSlinky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gay, M/M, WIP, if enough people enjoy this then ill continue it, klance, tell me if you like how this starts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinTheSlinky/pseuds/SinTheSlinky
Summary: Short drabble that I may continue into a larger story if people enjoy it and tell me that they did like it. It's not beta'd or anything like that. If I do continue it then I'll have someone edit it.When I say short I mean really short. Just tell me if this sounds interesting or not. It'll take like 3 minutes.





	

“Get back here!”  
Legs hit the concrete, movements faster and faster as time passed.  
“Please!’  
He stumbles and hits the ground. Scraped knees and hands push him back up. He keeps running.  
“Please!”  
The voice is pleading, near tears. Piercing blue eyes track his target as he refuses to stop. Left. Right. Left again. Neither would stop. Their endless game of cat and mouse. He stumbles again. He doesn’t get up this time. His eyes scan the ground until he can no longer see, the tears making his vision too blurry.  
“Please.” It’s barely a whisper as it left his lips, scratchy from being bitten so much.  
“Don’t leave again.”  
The mouse pauses and turns. His cat has fallen, but he couldn’t stop running. He wishes he could stay, but reassures himself that his pursuer would be better off without him. He turns back and runs until he couldn’t anymore.

2 Months Earlier

“God! You two are so cheesy!” A girl with hair the color of sunrise pipes up.  
“Correction! Lance is cheesy. I, however, am not!” Her friend huffs, slumping into his boyfriend’s arms. He tucked a strand of black hair behind his ear.  
“Way to throw me under the bus. Out of all the things I’d like to be under, that is not one. You however…” The tallest of the three retorted.  
“LANCE!” The raven haired boy and the sunrise haired girl yelled in unison, earning a chuckle from Lance.


End file.
